


The Diary

by BiafBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tea, Theft, Very Secret Diary, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiafBunny/pseuds/BiafBunny
Summary: Of course Aziraphale keeps a diary.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Diary

Aziraphale kept a diary, of course he did. How could you expect someone who loved the art of literature and not expect him to write something down? He lived an exciting enough life that it would be something any human would be tempted to read. Or any Demon.

Aziraphale was in the back, making tea and Crowley only happened to glance at the desk. He had never seen this book on the Angel’s desk before, usually he was re-reading Shakespeare or researching something he could easily look up online. Crowley’s fingers gently brushed the spin of the diary, it was calling out his name as if some sort of spell was cast upon it. Temptation was his specialty. His fingers moved past the sine and over the leather engraved initials. A.Z Fell. A slight sound from the back room caused Crowley to jump causing the book to land in his hands, his heart beat was rapid as his pushed the book into the back of his jeans, underneath his leather jacket.

“Crowley, my dear fellow. Would you be so kind as to help me?” He Angel asked coming out from the back, a trembling silver tray in hand, a box sat at the side causing an unbalance. Crowley swayed over and picked the box off. “What in go-sata-whoever’s name is this?” He asked showing the Angel the box like he wasn’t the one to bring them out in the first place. “What? They were new in the shop, I thought we could try them with tea.” Crowley scowled at the cardboard, completely forgetting about the hard book pressing against his back. “Hot cocoa cookies?” He hissed in disgust reading the label aloud, not even biscuits, but cookies?

“Oh, stop being so picky.” Aziraphale said with slight sass in his voice, he finally set the tray to the table and was began pouring the tea. “Come sit.” He nodded towards Crowley’s usual sitting spot. “Eh.” Crowley said tossing the box on the couch. “Sounds lovely Angel, but I must run.” Aziraphale’s head shot up, confusion plaguing his face. “You came here though? Demanded this tea!” He said hands showcasing the patter in front of him. “Look if they disgust you that much, I’ll put them back.” He began reaching for the box of cookies. “Really, no its not about them. I just.” He scratched at his head attempting to find a way out of the store with the book still tucked in his waistband. “I forgot about this order I received, really must get to it.” He began to back towards the door, attempting to walk as normal as he possibly could. “Are you sure you’re quite alright dear? You’re walking stranger than usual.”

Crowley lifted his arms “Stranger? Nah, just a snake with hips.” He reached behind him to pull the door open. “I’ll see you around then!” He quickly turned to make it impossible for the angle to see anything out of the norm.

The second he was around the corner of the bookshelf Crowley pushed himself against a wall and sighed, like he had just gotten away with armed robbery. He pulled the leather-bound book from his waist and held it close.

How can a book smell of the Angel?

* * *

Crowley paced in front of his desk multiple times.

“Would you stop looking at me like that? I had to!” He said motioning to himself. “Hello? Demon here!”

He shouted at the inanimate object. He finally stopped moving and sat in his luxurious chair, he picked up the book carefully like it would crumble to dust. Then he slammed it back down on the concrete surface. “Oh, blood hell, its not like he’ll know!” He shouted at nothing, squeezing his eyes shut and massaging the bridge of his nose.

He let out a loud sigh, his eyes still shut he picked it up once more and chose a random page. His eyes slowly opened and the first few words had his eyes open wide.

_Could it be simple infatuation? Or is it love? I think it may be love…_

For the first time in his life Crowley sat up in his chair and thoroughly read a book, front to back and twice over.

He did not sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, he starred at the book and snapped his fingers, the book disappearing from thin air. He pulled his jacket on, shoving his hands into his pocket he made his way over to Aziraphale’s.

The ding of the bell had the curly white-haired man pop his head out from the back, a wide smile spread to his face. “Good morning dear, finish your business?” He asked coming out to the store. Crowley scanned the room and saw a few stray pages on the floor, usually (other than the book organization) the place was spotless, it took the Angel not effort the keep the shop clean.

“Erm, yeh.” He said more quietly than he’d like to admit. “Well then!” announced Aziraphale. “How about that tea then?” His face was shining, and Crowley couldn’t help but feel the warmth coming from him. “Sure” he said a slight smile coming from his tight thin lips. The Angel nodded as he headed to the back. Crowley sat like a rock in his usual spot and ran his fingers through his hair, he pulled the frames from his face and threw them on the table.

He heard the noise of the kettle being brought out as well a tea cups, then utter silence.

“Um, Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice was muffled from the back room. “Yep?” Crowley asked back refusing to move. Aziraphale appeared from the back with a book in his grip.

“All night last night I was tearing my shop apart looking for this, and now suddenly it has appeared in my tea cupboard.” He flashed the book towards Crowley, it was of course none other than the diary.

“Mm. Interesting.” The Demon said unable to make eye contact. Aziraphale made his was to Crowley and sat beside him. “You took it didn’t you!” He accused. Crowley had to pull out his best acting skills he untangled his legs and grasped the back of the couch. “What!? Are you mad? You must have just placed it there! You know you misplace things all the time! The fact that you are accusing me simply because I’m a Demon is preposterous!” Aziraphale looked at the diary then back to the Demon. “Well, I know that’s simply not true as it was on my desk when you were here last night.” A whole second went by. “And I am not accusing you because you’re a Demon, I am accusing you because you are Crowley!” He said in a sudden defense.

“True.” Crowley said sticking his lips out, buying time to come up with an excuse. “Y-you read it! You utter bastard!” Aziraphale shouted standing from his position. “Ah! Yes, alright you caught me!” Crowley said also standing towering over the Angel. “Front and back and twice!” He yelled.

The Angel backed from him. “That is a total disregard for my privacy, good sir!” He clung the book to his chest, his cheeks turning red from either anger or embarrassment, or both. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t leave the bloody thing out in the open, I wouldn’t have taken it!” Crowley said attempting to shift the blame. “I have the right to have private things in my own shop! There are some things in here I never wanted anyone to read!!” He crossed his arms over his chest still gripping the book. “Oh, like being in love!?” Crowley shouted louder than he had ever shouted at the Angel. Aziraphale stuttered and backed further away from the Demon. “What?” He asked the red covering his whole face.

The kettle was screeching in the back and Aziraphale dashed to the back room to pull it from the heater. Crowley dropped to the couch, he hid his face in his hands and onto his knees. He sighed attempting to calm himself, he shouldn’t be the one shouting at him, he should be the one being scolded, he took the book after all.

He heard the gentle footsteps approach him. “What do you mean, in love?” The question came soft and Crowley couldn’t help but feel guilt fill his body. He leaned back up and watched the Angel take a seat next to him once more.

“In the diary, you said you were in love, with a being at some point.” Aziraphale’s face filled with a mix of fear and confusion as he opened the book as quickly scanned the pages, his face softened when he reached the aforementioned entry. 

“My dear.” He said patting Crowley’s hand. He held out the book as if it were poetry. “Could it be simple infatuation, or love? I think its love.” He recited. Crowley glanced at him wishing his shades were on his face. “Yeh.” He muttered. “I THINK its love.” Repeated the Angel, he closed the diary and watched Crowley. “I was but a young Angel then, he was simply the first being to give me any sort of attention. Lord knows I was in need of it.” Aziraphale’s voice quieted at the end of his sentence Crowley’s body became numb, he never pieced the date and the entry together. 05-25-1940. “Oh, Aziraphale-“He began but was cut off by the rambling Angel. “It was just before Winston Churchill would come into the government, and I met his lad at a rally.” The Angel shook his head, his eyes glossing over with tears. “He-he reminded me of someone, someone I was missing dearly.” Aziraphale lifted his eyes to meet Crowley’s whose were wide, the gold covered any white, the black slits bigger than normal to take in all that was in front of him.

“Angel, I didn’t-“Aziraphale let out a small laugh. “No, how could you. I was foolish enough to believe it was love. I had to watch as he left for the war. I had to watch another person special to me leave all over again.” He played with his fingers curling them into tangled fists, this time to be interrupted by the Demon’s hands taking both of his fists in his untangling the tight twists they where in.

“After that I was recruited by the double agent. Well, you know the rest my dear boy.” He enjoyed the feeling of Crowley’s fingers brushing over his, the were slender yet soft. Crowley put his head against the shaking Angels forehead. “What a fool.” He muttered. “What a foolish solider, he never knew what he was leaving behind.” A hand slipped from Crowley’s hold and on to his face. “But you, you came back to me.” Their eyes met once more before Crowley’s eyes focused solely on his lips, full and pink.

A quick brush over them before they met with full force, Aziraphale’s hand stayed stead on the Demon’s cheek as he pulled him closer. Crowley couldn’t help but crawl over top the Angel, his mouth and tongue devouring at the Angel, he fantasized about how sweet the Angel would taste. But all the fantasizing in the world could not prepare him for this moment, for this taste. He pulled away and opened his eyes to see Aziraphale’s watching his.

“Crowley.” He whispered, the Demon nodded against his hot skin. “I know this time, it is love.” He was enveloped into another longing kiss as Crowley muttered against his lips. “As do I Angel.”


End file.
